1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planting systems, and more particularly, to tree planting systems to stabilize the trunks of recently planted trees in a substantially vertical position until their root system can hold the trees in that orientation without the need for additional support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tree planting support systems function to stabilize the trunks of recently planted trees. Typical systems include several posts that are positioned around the trunk of a tree, at a predetermined angle to the ground. The posts are typically nailed to blocks of wood that in turn, are fixed to strap assemblies or the like that damage the posts, blocks of wood, and tree trunks in some cases.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,817 issued to Brooks, et al. on Apr. 16, 2002 for a tree bracing system. However, it differs from the present invention because Brooks, et al. teaches a manual and tool adjustable, reusable tree bracing assembly to support a tree in a substantially vertical position, being specifically structured to allow mounting and removal of the assembly about a tree trunk by a single worker wherein the assembly comprises padded support members movably positionable at spaced apart locations from one another about the circumference of a tree trunk along a length of two adjustable straps and further including at least three brace members and at least three padded support members accommodating the straps wherein one support member is adjustably configured to provide virtually non-slip strap attachment with lock-down option and wherein the distal end of each brace member engages a base member removably fixed to the ground or to a tree grate substantially adjacent the tree trunk and the proximal end of each support member is disposed in abutting engagement with the outer surface of the grooved, padded support members so as to exert a supportive, bracing force on the tree trunk yet reduce or eliminate the possibility of moisture accumulation, mildew, scarring and erosion of the exterior surface of the tree trunk.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,071 issued to Steadman on Sep. 2, 2003 for a support apparatus for trees. However, it differs from the present invention because Steadman teaches a support apparatus for trees comprising a mounting part in the form of a plurality of brackets interconnected by ties, engageable around the tree, and a ground-engaging member extendible from each bracket at an inclination to the tree.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,851 issued to Ralston on Oct. 10, 2000 for a tree support assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Ralston teaches an assembly for supporting a tree in an upright position that includes an elongated tubular collar for receiving a tree branch that is separable into two half-portions allowing a user to easily attach or remove the device. The collar has a plurality of apertures thereon for receiving supplemental support legs to further support the collar when placed around the tree trunk. One or more secondary collars may be placed on top of the first collar to which additional supplemental support legs or tubular arms may be attached for supporting the tree's branches.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,359 issued to Pivnik on Sep. 14, 1999 for a tree staking system. However, it differs from the present invention because Pivnik teaches a staking assembly designed to support a tree in a substantially upright position and being specifically structured to allow operative installation or mounting of the assembly about a tree trunk by a single worker wherein the assembly comprises a plurality of support members movably positionable at spaced apart locations from one another about the circumference of a tree trunk along a length of an attachment assembly, and further including a plurality of brace members at least equal in number to the number of support members wherein each brace member includes a distal end engaging the ground substantially adjacent the tree trunk and a proximal end disposed in abutting, force exerting engagement with an outer surface of one of the plurality of support members so as to exert a supportive, bracing force on the tree trunk. A protective pad or like structure is formed on the inner surface of each support member and disposable in confronting engagement with the exterior surface of the tree trunk so as to eliminate or reduce the possibility of scaring or blemishing the tree trunk surface.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,990 issued to Brown on Aug. 16, 1994 for a dual-purpose adjustable tree stand unit. However, it differs from the present invention because Brown teaches a rugged adjustable tree stand designed to hold trees of varying sized in an adjustable upright position and to provide water to prevent drying and shedding of needles from the tree.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,255 issued to Bell on Mar. 21, 1950 for a tree support. However, it differs from the present invention because Bell teaches a tree splint comprising a pair of arcuate semicircular clamping members, a radial ear on the ends of each of said members, the ears of one of said members formed with radially disposed outwardly opening slots, bolts rockably carried by the ears of the other member slidably engageable in said slots, means on said bolts for clamping said members together, a segmental arcuate splint member of an arc less than said clamping members fixedly carried by each of said clamping members engageable about the trunk of the tree, a pair of downwardly and outwardly inclined supporting legs on one of said clamping members and an outwardly and downwardly inclined leg on the other of said clamping members constituting a tripod for supporting said splint on a tree.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0078624, published on Jun. 27, 2002 to Saxon, et al. for Tree Support. However, it differs from the present invention because Saxon, et al. teach a tree support that holds the tree in the desired orientation until its root system can hold the tree in that orientation without the need for additional support. The tree support includes a collar and three or more legs. Positioning screws carried by the collar advance radially inward toward the trunk of the tree to engage the trunk and thereby hold the collar in place. The outer ends of the positioning screws are capped with ornamental medallions. The medallions can carry any design or, for example, initials or information about the tree. One embodiment of leg for the tree stand is a telescoping, rigid leg that pushes against movement of the tree away from normal orientation. The other embodiment of the leg uses tension on wires connected to anchor screws inserted into the ground to hold the tree upright.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0119984, published on May 14, 2009 to Nabhan for Apparatus and Method For Planting and/or Training Trees. However, it differs from the present invention because Nabhan teaches an adjustable trunk support system, which restrains a tree trunk within a specified containment area without permanently attaching to the trunk. One or more trunk supports are vertically adjustable to allow multiple trunk supports to be embedded in the ground at different heights on a slope while restraining the tree at the same height on the trunk. Adjustable arms laterally extend from the trunk supports such that the size of the containment area can be adjusted to accommodate tree growth. Adjustable locking ties secure to the adjustable arms to provide increased stability, and to provide pressure for the purpose of restraining, and/or training, a tree trunk.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.